1. Field
The present disclosure relates to a method of providing a user interface (UI) and a service providing device. More particularly, the exemplary embodiments relate to a method of providing a UI and a service providing device, whereby the UI is provided according to a service that is to be actually provided to a user and that is from among services that the service providing device may perform.
2. Description of the Related Art
Various electronic products are arranged in houses or buildings, and various automation technologies such as an intelligent house or an intelligent building are being developed. Also, service providing devices which provide services related to automation technologies are being developed.
By using the service providing devices, various services such as a service using various automation technologies, an information display service, or an information transmission service, may be provided to a user.
However, there may be a service that is not desired by the user or that is not actually provided to the user due to an absence of a related external device, wherein the service is from among various services that the service providing device may perform. In this case, the service providing device may still output a user interface (UI) relating to the service that is not actually provided to the user along with a UI related to a service that is actually provided to the user. Accordingly, resources of the service providing device are wasted, and there is an increase of the complexity of a UI to be provided.